One Thing
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Hermione bingung atas sikap diamnya Draco yang tiba-tiba. Semuanya menjadi terasa aneh. Seakan bumi tidak berputar pada porosnya./Fict pertama DraMione saya/Mind to review?/Chap 1/Twoshots/


**Harry Potter, hak cipta ©1997 oleh J.K. Rowling**

Warning: OOC (perhaps), dsb

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Thing<strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Bumi memanggil Hermione!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari tepi kesadarannya. "Halooo... Kau sudah bangun, Mione?"<p>

Hermoine mengerjap bingung beberapa kali. Dia menengadah dan melihat dua raut wajah yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan senyum geli dan tatapan heran. Ternyata mereka adalah sahabatnya, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley.

"Aku bangun kok," jawab Hermione. Kemudian dilihatnya kelas Transfigurasi yang hampir kosong. Profesor McGonagal sedang duduk di kursinya dan menulis sesuatu di atas perkamanennya, sedangkan ada beberapa anak yang sedang membereskan barangnya dan segera pergi keluar untuk menyantap hidangan di Aula besar. "Lho, kemana yang lain?"

"Mereka semua"—Kali ini giliran Ron yang bersuara seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah meja-meja kosong—"pergi ke Aula besar tentunya. Memangnya apa lagi? Kau aneh sekali, Mione. Kau nggak sakit, kan?"

Hermoine menatap Ron dan Harry bergantian lalu mengendikkan pundaknya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sebaiknya kita mnenyusul yang lain," elaknya. Dia enggan untuk menceritakan kegelisahannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah nyaris semalaman dia tak bisa tertidur karena gelisah. Entahlah, dia tak biasanya seperti itu.

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu Aula besar. Namun, langkah Hermione terhenti, membuat Harry dan Ron kembali saling bertukar pandangan bingung.

"Ayo, Mione! Mengapa kau berhenti?" tanya Harry, ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi ketua murid," jawab Hermione seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi kedua sahabatnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau yakin akan melewatkan makan malammu, Mione?" teriak Ron yang dibalas anggukan kepala Hermione yang tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ron, aku yakin ada yang nggak beres dengannya," ucap Harry menatap punggung Hermione yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Ron menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Kurasa juga begitu. Ayo, Harry! Aku lapar..."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hermione masih mendekap bukunya yang tebal. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku di depan lukisan yang menjadi akses masuk ke ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Dia menghela napas dengan lamat-lamat saat kakinya melangkah masuk setelah dia membisikkan kata kuncinya dan lukisan itu mengayun mempersilahkannya masuk.<p>

Sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang selain dirinya yang berada di sana. Hermione menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dia dapat mempersiapkan diri sebelum sang ketua murid laki-laki kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

Hermione berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia meletakkan buku-buku tebalnya ke atas meja, menanggalkan jubahnya dan mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda sebelum turun ke bawah. Menuju _pantry_ untuk membuat secangkir cokelat hangat.

.

.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy menyampirkan jubahnya pada bahunya. Rambut pirang putihnya berantakan, manik abu-abu dinginnya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah angkuh. Dia kesal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hermione Granger dapat membuatnya sekesal ini? Hanya karena dia melihat gadis berambut cokelat tebal itu tertawa lepas dengan seorang pemuda dari asrama Ravenclaw. Membuatnya serasa ingin membakar hidup-hidup pemuda—yang entah siapa namanya itu—yang berani-beraninya mengajak gadisnya itu mengobrol hingga membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Hatinya bergerumuh tak senang dan dia merasa... panas? Entah.<p>

Bukankah seluruh siswa Hogwarts tahu bahwa dia dan Hermione menjalin hubungan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu? Lalu, mengapa masih ada yang berani mengganggu mereka? Oke, ini hanya perspektifnya semata. Sungguh, dia tak suka jika Hermione dekat dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya. Bahkan, hingga saat ini dia masih merasa cemburu jika dia melihat Hermione dekat dengan Harry dan Ron yang notabene adalah sahabat Hermione.

Draco mendengus kesal, dia menggumamkan sesuatu pada lukisan di depannya dan memanjat masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Bau cokelat hangat menyeruak memasuki indera penciumannya dan samar-samar dia mencium harum antara perpaduan kayu dan _vertiver_ membuat pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hermione.

Dengan langkah yang agak tergesa dia mencari gadis itu. Manik abu-abu dinginnya menangkap sosok Hermione sedang mengaduk-aduk dua cangkir cokelat hangat. Langkahnya tertahan saat dia akan menghampiri Hermione.

Entah mengapa ingatan hari kemarin saat dia melihat Hermione dan laki-laki brengsek itu berkelebat di pikirannya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan perlahan dia berbalik dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tubuhnya dia rebahkan di atas kasur. Draco memejamkan matanya dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi kedua kelopak mata yang menutup. Dia mencoba meredam kembali gemuruh yang tak mengenakkan itu di hatinya—dia cemburu. Membuatnya tertawa miris. Sebersit rasa rindu merambati hatinya. Sudah seharian ini dia tak bertegur sapa dengan Hermione. Tak mendengar celotehan gadis berambut cokelat tebal itu. Tak melihat wajah sebalnya saat dia menggodanya. Dia rindu pada gadis itu. Rindu saat dia menggodanya, saat memeluknya, terutama saat dimana dia dan Hermione saling menautkan jemari-jemari dan menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya.

Sehari saja sudah membuatnya begini. Bagaimana jika ini terus berlanjut? Dia tak tahu apakah dia akan tahan dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, ini, kan salah Hermione? Kenapa Hermione tak meminta maaf padanya? Mengapa Hermione tak mencoba untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan padanya?

Dia terduduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Semenit kemudian, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati jendela kamar. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih dan gerakan cepat dia menghantamkan jemarinya yang terkepal itu pada dinding. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia merasa bodoh dan seperti anak kecil saja. Menyebalkan!

.

.

* * *

><p>Hermione memejakan matanya rapat-rapat saat telinganya mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar di sebelahnya. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan Draco? Seharian ini mereka tak saling berbicara. Membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya. Memangnya dia membuat kesalahan hingga Draco marah? Atau apa?<p>

Semalaman dia mencoba memikirkannya. Hingga hari ini masih dia pikirkan. Kenapa? Dan, kenapa?

Hermione menyesap cokelat hangatnya dengan lamat-lamat. Dengan kaki menekuk di atas kursi yang menghadap jendela kamar, dia memandangi langit malam yang berawan. Sang rembulan bersembunyi di balik arakan awan. Begitu pula dengan bintang-bintang. Dia gelisah atas sikap diamnya Draco padanya. Membuatnya menjadi Hermione yang tak biasanya. Saat pelajaran Transfigurasi, dia merasa malu saat ditegur Profesor McGonagal karena melamun. Lalu, saat ramuannya gagal dia racik karena dia salah memasukkan salah satu bahan, membuatnya harus menelan ludah saat Profesor Slughorn menanyakan keadaannya.

Puncaknya hari ini. Seharian sudah dia didiamkan oleh Draco. Ayolah, mengapa hanya karena Draco dia menjadi seperti ini? Seakan bumi tidak berputar pada porosnya. Semuanya menjadi aneh baginya.

Dia mencoba memutar otaknya. Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin yang mungkin dari sana dia mendapat jawabannya. Tapi, setelah dia berjalan-jalan dalam ingatannya dan mencoba memilahnya satu per satu, tetap saja dia tidak menemukan hal yang dia rasa salah hingga membuat Draco bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kemarin dia melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang aneh. Dia memakan makanan seperti biasanya. Dia membaca Daily Prophet, meminum cokelat hangat, mengobrol dengan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Bermain sebentar di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Lalu dia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Cloud saat di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Dan setelah berbincang, saat dia berbelok ke arah kanan menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid, dia bertemu Draco di sana. Dia dan Draco berjalan bersama menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Ya, hanya itu.

Lalu, dimana letak yang sal—

Seketika Hermoine membulatkan matanya dan mulai menerka-nerka. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ini karena dia berbincang-bincang dengan Cloud? Mengingat Draco itu tipe pencemburu. Mungkinkah?

Oh tidak. Demi Merlin, ini membuatku gila! rutuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Aaa... Halo! Salam kenal semuanya. ^^ Senengnya... Akhirnya bisa juga publish fict DraMione. :D Udah lama pengen nulis dengan pair ini, tapi suka ada aja hambatannya. Fict pertama DraMione saya. Mungkin idenya pasaran ya? Hehehe... Dan mungkin, chapter ini masih membingungkan, ya? :) Oh iya, mohon bantuannya. ^^

Berkenan memberikan tanggapannya pada kotak Review? ^^

_Only _1,109 _without disclaimer and _A/N.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. :)<p> 


End file.
